The objectives of this phase III study of definitive radiotherapy versus concurrent cisplatin + radiotherapy followed by three courses of 5-FU + cisplatin in patients with nasopharyngeal cancer, stage III-IV, are to compare between the two arms: 1) the complete response rate, time to treatment failure, overall survival and pattern of recurrence; 2) the qualitative and quantitative toxicities.